


i think you can tell (i haven't been doing too well)

by rlwrites



Series: with your hand full of wildflowers on the road to hell [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and just needs a hug, bellarkeweek16, but we all know bellamy is just a brood factory, not gonna lie, that's where clarke comes in, this is pretty thick with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: She doesn’t say anything, just quietly hums, but somehow that’s exactly what he needs. Somehow she always knows exactly what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Bellarke Week 2016  
> Day #2: Hug(s)
> 
> Title from Nana by The 1975

Bellamy is gonna lose his shit. 

The second nuclear apocalypse was inevitable. They definitely tried their damnedest to stop it, but in the end, their efforts weren’t enough. So they’d crammed everyone they could into Luna’s tiny, god awful rig and sealed themselves in. 

He’s been cooped up for far too long, staring at the same rusty walls, staring at the same couple hundred people, and he’s seriously so so close to losing his shit.

It’s almost like they’re back in space, in the cold metal hallways of the ark with it’s sterile recycled air. It’s funny, he realizes after the fact, how similarly trapped he felt back then. It took living on the ground with genuinely fresh air to really see how much better it was—how terrible it is now.

Bellamy’s head drops forward and he lets himself droop with his sigh. He probably could be handling this better, if not for the fact that Octavia still wants nothing to do with him. That’s the hardest part. She’s so close, but still so, so far.

He allows himself to search through the faces to find her. He tamps down on the small, desperate part of him that still hopes she’ll be looking for him too. She’s not, of course. She never is. And that’s probably what hurts the most.

She’s talking with Kwin around the fire pit and he knows from the hunch of her shoulders that she’s struggling with this imprisonment as much as he is. He wants to reach out and comfort her, but he can’t so he surges to his feet and stalks away before the urge gets too strong. 

He’s pacing inside the sleeping quarters when Clark finds him. She waits for him, silent and patient, until he’s pulling on his hair so hard it’s making his eyes sting. She approaches him without a word and gently wraps her fingers around his wrists. Slowly, her fingers untangle his from his curls. His arms drop and suddenly his body feels overwhelmingly heavy. It feels natural to melt into her. 

His arms wrap around her waist and he buries his head into her neck. She keeps one hand buried in the soft hair on his neck and the other brushes over his back, melting more and more tension from his muscles with every pass. 

She doesn’t say anything, just quietly hums, but somehow that’s exactly what he needs. Somehow she _always_ knows exactly what he needs. His throat grows tight. Whatever he’s feeling is a little too big to quantify with words right now and, quite frankly, it’s scary as fuck. But Clarke doesn’t push, just tightens her arms around him and hums into his temple until his body feels like it fits again and his head feels less cluttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy needs a hug so bad. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this in like 10 min so forgive me for any mistakes. Kudos/Comments are my life force.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [@braverybros](http://braverybros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
